Naughty Pit
The Naughty Pit was first issued in the Birou Family. The child goes inside a clean trash-can shaped piece of furniture. They need to stay there for a dependable amount of time based on their age, then apologizes for the unacceptable behavior. It is necessary for the child to be hugged and/or kissed by the parent. Also, 10 beanbags are in the Naughty Pit. After the child leaves and/or the Naughty Pit gets moved, 2 extra beanbags are sent. The children must be age 3 or under. The amount of Naughty Pits is based on how many children under 3 misbehave, for example, Marxonica Family has Ashley and Inez that both misbehave and there would be two naughty pits, one for Ashley, and one for Inez. Steps #Give child a warning via firm voice #Send child to Naughty Pit, no conversation #Make eye contact #Explain why child is in Naughty Pit #Discard 10 beanbags, then walk away #Leave child in Naughty Pit one minute per year of age #Discard 2 additional beanbags for each move #Explain the bad behavior #Leave child in Naughty Pit if she refuses to apologize #Return child to Naughty Pit if she leaves before time is up #Get child to apologize Episodes *Birou Family (Orla for 3 minutes) *Sanderman Family (Tony for 2 minutes) *Langbroek Family (Teddy, Bryce and Sherman for 3 minutes) *Room Family (Tori for 3 minutes) *Anderson Family (Jessica for 3 minutes, Tommy for 2 minutes) *Bronson Family (Julia for 3 minutes, Jordan for 2 minutes) *Elean Family (Sophia for 3 minutes, Nate for 2 minutes) *Marxonica Family (Ashley for 3 minutes, Inez for 2 minutes) *Hillsborough-Doggerel Family (Teddy, Nicholas, Orla, Ainsley, Wendy, Bryce, John and Sean for 3 minutes) *Winer Family (Orla, Kayla, Teddy, Bryce, Tyler, Andrew, Adrian, Trent, and Tristin for 3 minutes) *Gaccre Family (Orla, Kayla, Bryce, Teddy, Sherman, Nicholas, Grant, Tristin, Trent, Christian, Aiden, Anna, Quinn, Erin, Phillip, Blake, Dirien, Ember, Charlette and Jayden for 3 minutes) *Wring Family (Zoey for 1 minute) *Mougger Family (Orla, Kayla, Teddy, Bryce, Sherman, Dirien, Tristin, and Adrian for 3 minutes) *Yurbam Family (Patrick for 3 minutes) *Follander Family (Orla, Kayla, Teddy, Bryce, Shelby, Bronson, Aiden, Ainsley, and Nicholas for 3 minutes) *Dritiak Family (Trish, Nina and Sadie for 3 minutes) *Atia Family (Xavier for 2 minutes) *Jumpline Family (Orla, Kayla, Teddy, Bryce, Sherman, Kaidyn, Nicholas, Trent, Tristin, Adrian, and Erin for 3 minutes) *Lottie Family (Opal, Dora, Bill, Ike, Mira, and James for 2 minutes) *Grady Family (Munis for 3 minutes) *Xaiden Family (Clint for 3 minutes, Todd for 2 minutes) *Butrina Family (Horace, Lillian, Vince, Kel and Gwen for 3 minutes) *Baker Family (Becky, Bryce and Buffy for 3 minutes) *Simpson Family (Maybel for 1 minute) *Turner Family (Erica, Kadyn, Madeleine, and Alexa for 2 minutes; Oakley for 3 minutes) *Jones Family (Tobias for 3 minutes, Barnaby for 2 minutes) *Read Family (Taylor for 3 minutes) *Garcia Family (Ryan for 3 minutes, Moises and Olivia for 2 minutes, Marcos for 1 minute) *Singleton Family (Camryn for 3 minutes) *Johnson Family (Jordan for 2 minutes) *Navritalova Family (Carol Anne for 3 minutes, Hunter for 2 minutes) *Van Velde Family (Moses for 3 minutes, Elena for 2 minutes) *Appleton Family (Ember, Glenn, Ice, Jett, Misty, Orchid, River, Sage, and Starr for 3 minutes) *Lucas Family (Amy for 3 minutes) *Bamford Family (Daisy for 1 minute, Jordan for 3 minutes) *Gomez Family (Eclair for 2 1/2 minutes, Aito for 1 minute, Dulce for 2 minutes, Ji-min for 3 minutes) *Camp Family (Lauren for 2 minutes) *Marele Family (Irena for 3 minutes, Bailey for 1 minute, Noah for 2 minutes) Category:Techniques Category:Discipline Techniques